Vengeful Pheonix
by unbelieveablespoon
Summary: What if someone appeared in the capital with powers like Esdeath's but unlike hers in every way. What if he had amnesia and joined Night Raid. Rated T for now, pairings will appear later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I would appreciate some feedback on how to make it better or if I should just write it like it is.**

 **I don't own Akame Ga Kill, I only own my OC**

* * *

 **Chapter One: I hate my life**

 **Orenji Pov**

" I hate my life!" I shouted to no one in particular. I was lost in a random forest after trying to follow this impossibly stupid map I got from a peddler on the road.

" I didn't think it was that hard to read a map," I muttered to myself " Damn you, person who invented maps, whoever you are!"

I might, and I probably do, sound insane but I'm extremely bored because there was nothing at all to do and I have a pretty short attention span at times. I probably should explain who I am though, my name is Orenji Kasai. I'm five foot 8 inches, I have blonde hair and i am quite lanky despite my amazing physical strength. Probably the most noticeable detail about me was my light orange eyes, you may wonder how i got them and you can but i'll just tell you right now to get it over with. I have fire powers, and no not like in circuses where they're able to breath fire although I probably could do that too.

By fire powers I meant like being able to produce fire out of nothing and shoot it from my hands. I'm even immune to fire and can make massive explosions with my powers. This might seem fascinating but enough with the bio about me and back onto my predicament of annoying maps.

" I wonder if there is a random horse I can steal from a random passerby," I wondered out loud because I like to talk to myself " Probably not, my luck sucks way too muc-"

I was interrupted by a growl to my right and left simultaneously. I paused and put my hand on the hilt of my sword. A wolf lunged out of the bushes to my right and went straight for my head and ducked just in time and slashed outwards with my sword at its head went cleanly through its neck with little resistance.

" That was clo-" I was interrupted once again as the other wolf attacked me while I had my back turned. Once again I rolled to side and just grazed my left arm on the ground. I lunged at it as fast as i could but it turned around enough so that my sword only hit its stomach. It quickly lashed out at me with it claws, I tried to react quick enough but I lost the grasp on my sword.

It charged me but before it could reach me I held out my hand and a gout of fire shot from it and hit the wolf directly in front of me engulfing him in flames. I breathed a sigh of relief and went to pick up my sword that I had dropped previously.

" Damn it's pretty late," I cursed as I glanced at the setting sun " Hopefully I can find some shelter before it gets dark or it might be pretty difficult to reach the capital with being dead and all."

I quickly dashed into the forest and looked for a suitable tree to rest in, yes a tree I don't care where I sleep as long as i'm safe. I spotted one a good distance away from where I was attacked by those wolfs. I climbed up the tree quickly and once I was safely up in the branches I took a rope out from my backpack and tied it around my waist and tied it around the tree and the branch I was on and drifted to sleep after getting comfortable or at least as comfortable as you can get in a tree.

I woke up in a field or what I assumed to be a field because of the wheat growing all around me. I took a quick glance around spotting a silhouette in the distance near a lone tree among all the wheat. Normally I would think of how strange it was for all this wheat to be growing here but I clearly wasn't thinking clearly as I ran towards the figure.

"Hey," I shouted over the wind " Who are you and where are we?!"

I only received silence as I jogged over to the figure on the hillside. It looked to be feminine and i would say a couple inches shorter than I was since I couldn't really see them up close and couldn't discern their height or compare it to mine. As i got closer I could sort've make out what they looked like, they had short black hair that went down to their shoulders, combat boots on strangely, and a waitress outfit on from a tavern I assumed.

I felt like I recognized them but I couldn't put my finger on it and ran towards them as I got closer it looked like they were turning towards me and I could pretty clearly see what they looked like. Along with what I noted before they had onyx eyes and they stood at around five feet and four or five inches. As I got nearer to them I only got more confused as to what was happening but I felt myself waking up and she waved to me and everything was disappearing but before everything could disappear I yelled out a name that I didn't even recognize.

" Gaz!" I yelled at the top of my lungs before I jolted awake.

My dream felt fuzzy and I wondered who the hell Gaz was. Although that isn't uncommon considering I woke up in a burnt field about one month ago without any memory of who I was, what I did, or even where I was. Before I could ponder the dream more I heard a shrill scream off in the distance. It sounded faint, so faint that if I didn't have enhanced hearing I wouldn't have heard it. I quickly untied myself from the rope and as I got ready to go save them I could only mutter five words.

" I really hate my life." I muttered to myself.

* * *

 **Tell me what you thought in reviews and how to improve it. Also in case you're confused about why this is is here he is going to end up joining Night Raid in the capital while my parallel story that i'm going to make is going to cover another person with special abilities in the capital. Pairings will become obvious later. Also I might be a little slow to update because of school but I will try nonetheless.**

 **Orenji=Orange**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in about a week but I was updating Thunder's Child and I got my first review from Zinc2100. I really appreciate his review and also i'd like to say thank you to the people who have followed and favorited Vengeful Pheonix and Thunder's Child.**

 **I still don't own Akame Ga Kill, only my OC's.**

 **Chapter 2: Princess in Pink**

 **Orenji POV:**

" I really hate my life." I muttered to myself as I ran towards the place where I first heard the voice. I put some of my energy into my legs willing them to go faster so I could save whoever was in trouble as quick as possible. I pulled my sword out of its scabbard, getting ready to attack whatever was threatening the girl in trouble.

" Ah!" I heard the feminine voice loudly shriek. I quickened my pace and emerged into the clearing at a breakneck speed. What I first saw was a wounded girl that if could describe her in just two words it would be short and pink. There was a gun lying across the clearing but between her and the gun was a massive lion with a scorpion tail and bat wings. I think it was called a manticore, anyway back to the task at hand.

I rushed forward and blast fire out of my left hand since my sword occupied my right hand. The manticore noticed me beforehand though and flapped his wings so they'd propel him upwards and avoid my attack. My attack still singed the bottom of his belly and he yowled in pain. The manticore quickly recovered and dove towards where I was.

Before he could reach my position I rolled to side but he turned in mid air. He slammed into the ground staggering me in the process. His scorpion tail lunged at me but I quickly brought up my blade to parry his strike on instinct. I jumped backwards to gain distance but he charged towards me so before he could get to me I cloaked myself and fire and held out my left hand and a massive ball of fire shot out of it and engulfed the manticore who roared loudly upon impact.

" That was awesome!" I cheered after recovering from the massive blast I had released at close range. I turned to the wounded girl who had picked up the gun on the other side of the clearing and was holding it with one of her arms as a crunch.

" Are you okay," I asked wearily " That was a pretty big manticore, i'm surprised you were able to hold him off for how long it took me to get here."

" Don't doubt me," She retorted in a snarky tone " I could've beaten him easily if my arm wasn't broken."

" Oh, you're welcome princess pink," I responded, the sarcasm in my voice almost palpable " You don't need to thank me, it's not like I saved your life or anything."

She wordlessly glared at me for my sarcastic outburst " Okay, look i'm sorry, you don't need to say thank you I did it of my own free will." She seemed pleased by my apology and just nodded in agreement.

" But, how exactly did you get here and, follow up question, why is your arm broken?" I questioned her.

" I don't need to tell you!" She loudly retorted.

" Well I can't help you if I don't know why you need help." I reasoned.

" No you don't," She snapped back " You could just help me and then get lost."

" Okay, fine," I relented " But since you're hurt at least let me help you get back to a town."

She seemed to process my request for a few seconds. Doubt and confusion briefly flashed across her face. " Fine," She groaned as if it were the worst thing in the world " I'll tell you where to go and you can leave me there."

" Okay, get on my back." I kneeled down in front of her and she slung her gun across her back and climbed on. " Which direction do I go?"

" West a couple miles." She responded pointing the way.

I began walking that way silently because I felt any conversation that I tried to start would have been awkward and forced so I just continued on without making a sound. I heard light breathing on my shoulder coming from the pink haired girl.

' I just realized,' I thought to myself ' I never asked her name or even gave her mine. Anyway I guess I should keep walking and let her have her rest, she's probably had a rough day after all since she broke her arm and was attacked by a manticore.'

I walked in silence for about half an hour until I stopped mechanically on instinct. I looked around and noticed several threads and tiptoed my way around them, minding myself and observing everything around me before taking a few steps. I continued doing that until I spotted a big stone building. I quickly woke up the girl that was sleeping on my back.

" Hey pink," I shifted her on my back and she groaned and woke up " We're here."

She didn't even respond and just stretched but surprise quickly graced her features and she jumped off my back. " Woah, careful." I responded to her actions in a concerned tone.

" I told you to just walk for a while and then drop me off!" She yelled at me.

" You were asleep so I kept walking in the direction that you pointed." I pleaded my case as quick as I could in response to her outburst.

" Ugh," She grunted loudly " Nevermind, just follow me." She walked for a few steps but winced in pain every step.

" Stop, just let me keep carrying you," I ordered " If you keep walking you're going to get yourself hurt."

I kneeled down to let her get on my back for the second time in only an hour. She scowled and got on my back again and let me carry her towards the stone building. It took a couple minutes to reach the entrance but before I could get anywhere near it people came rushing out.

" Put me down now." She ordered. Without a second thought I put her down, I most likely did that so quickly because most of the people coming out of the building had weapons and looked well trained.

" Mine," A raven haired girl with red eyes stepped forward and drew her katana which I got a bad vibe from " Who is this?"

She seemed to choke on her words for some reason so I answered for her " I carried her back here, she has a broken arm and she was tired so I offered to carry her to her home." She seemed satisfied with my answer but she still held out her katana.

" Wait," I heard a voice to my left. The speaker had brown hair and green eyes and was about average height " Where's Sheele?"

I guessed that he was talking about one of her friends and when I turned to look at the pink haired girl she seemed to be struggled with her words and was pretty much sobbing quietly.

" Where's Sheele?" The boy pressed, although he seemed to know the answer since the pink haired girl was sobbing right in front of him. I tuned out most of their conversation since I was pretty much ignored anyway. The scene that unfolded right in front of me reminded me of something sad but I couldn't exactly put my finger on it since of course I couldn't remember anything.

I mostly ignored what they said but the boy was hit to the ground after yelling and a big muscly guy with a pompadour argued with him. What I knew for sure though was that this was going to be a long night.

' Definitely gonna be a long night.' I thought absentmindedly to myself.

 **I mostly just wanted to make Ao and Orenji around the same time so that most of their chapters could be synchronized which was why I started at this point and had him carry Mine back to Night Raid so he could meet them and join them since Ao is gonna be on the Jaeger's side. Anyway for pairings i'm still not sure what to do for Orenji so i'm probably going to see what you guys want him to do and who he ends up with, also I can say one thing about what happens later in the story that won't spoil much and that's that Orenji fights Esdeath.**

 **Orenji = Orange**

 **Kasai = Fire**


End file.
